cawfandomcom-20200216-history
CAW Champions League
Founded on December 1, 2009, the CAW Champions League (CCL) was designed to showcase the best CAW has to offer through characters rarely used on CAW shows and collaborative efforts with other CAW leagues. The league was originally scheduled to begin its shows on April 1, 2010, but the positive reception of its countdown videos lead to a much earlier than expected debut in January 2010. CCL's signature show, Adrenaline debuted on Youtube on January 9, 2010. Its goal is to provide the best in CAW entertainment. History Founded by Sushi-X in December 2009 on various CAW forums, including SMF Forums, CAW Mainstream, and CAW Underground, CCL was originally intended to go in one of two directions: create a league from scratch with talent hardly used in CAW leagues, or create a league featuring the best of the best of CAW. The former was a much easier plan of the two, so it was developed in this sense. A series of videos was uploaded on Youtube showcasing the nearly the entire roster through the months of December 2009 and January 2010. Roster These are the men and women that make up the CCL roster as of 9/30/2012: Mens Roster *"The Franchise" Aaron Alexander *Aaron Specter *A-Pac *Armageddon *Black Anaconda *Brent Harvanator *The Butcher *"The True Phenom" CJ Logan *"The Phenomenal" CJ Wizard *Dan Sautkin *Dante *Frank Shatter *The Great D *The Great One (TGO) *"The Natural" Gregory Black *Huey Freeman *Lewis Murphy *Mark Austin *Mason Kronik *Matt Phoenix *Michael Heinman *Nathan House *Nate Matthews *Neale Generuxe *Nicor Berith *Overkill *Patrick Sander *Randor Drakos *Ray Lewis *Riley Freeman *Shaun Crossfire *Smokey *Suicido *Sherman *Tommy Kazarian *Vamp *"The Playmaker" XtremeTony Women's Roster *April Acid *Aya *Black Widow *Cassandra Nova *Calypso *Christie Monteiro *Dallas *Demonique *Elektra *Envy *Giuliana Fontana *Jenn Noureldin *Joanna Dark *Juilet Starling *Korey Owens *Lara Croft *"The Billion Dollar Babe" Meredith Clark *Misery *Miss Penny Dreadful *Princess Peach *Princess Zelda *Psylocke *Samus *Saya *Sgt. Clemets *Sophia Giovanni *Tammy *The Kid *Wonder Woman Management/Miscellaneous *Sushi-X (Owner and founder of CAW Champions League) *Stephanie McMahon (Liason to the CCL Board of Directors) *Trish Stratus (General Manager) *Maryse (Sideline Reporter) *Stacy Keibler (Sideline Reporter) *Lilian Garcia (Sideline Reporter) *Chris Gary (Ring Announcer & Webmatch/Occasional Pulse Commentator) Champions As of September 4, 2012, there are six championships in the CAW Champions League: the World Heavyweight Championship, the National Championship, the Hardcore Championship, the Women's Championship, the Tag Team Championship, and the Women's Tag Team Championship. As of September 20, 2012, the current champions are: *CCL World Heavyweight Championship: Brent Harvanator *CCL National Championship: The Great D *CCL Hardcore Championship: Mark Austin *CCL Women's Championship: Meredith Clark *CCL Tag Team Championship: Huey and Riley Freeman *CCL Women's Tag Team Championship: Christie Monteiro & Wonder Woman Money In The Bank Briefcase Holders Although not officially constituted as a championship, the holder of the Money in the Bank briefcase can cash in that briefcase at anytime during the calendar year for a guaranteed championship match. *Mens: Nathan House (won at Holiday Havoc II in a MITB Royal Rumble match for the Men's Money in the Bank briefcase) *Womens: Meredith Clark (won on Adrenaline #38 from Giuliana Fontana); Cashed in and won the CCL Women's Championship at Futureshock 2012 Adrenaline Adrenaline is the CAW Champions League's signature show. New episodes are posted up about once every two weeks, or whenever the owner gets around to it. Episodes are first posted to Youtube, but there are also uncut versions of the show on Dailymotion and Blip.tv. As of Episode 6, the show can also be seen on the CAW Champions League website. As of February 14, 2012, all shows up to CCL Supernova (excluding Episode 14) are on Dailymotion, as well as the complete March Madness tournaments. Blip.tv has all uncut episodes of Adrenaline, except Episode 2. Revolution In June 2010, a CAW search was conducted, and eight CAWs would be chosen to compete for a spot on the CCL roster and a World Heavyweight Championship match. In late July, the final eight were announced: Boa the Constrictor, Epic Ball, Matt Phoenix, Overkill, Patrick Sander, Shawn Dynasty, Vector Haze, and Xavier. In April 2011, the final three of season 1 were Matt Phoenix, the Butcher and Patrick Sander. In the end, Matt Phoenix became the winner of Revolution and earn a CCL contract. Season 2 In June 2011, a CAW search for season 2 of Revolution was conducted, and twelve CAWs would be chosen to complete for a spot on the CCL roster and a World Heavyweight Championship match. One of the biggest changes: the twelve men are split into teams of six. (Yes, they do eventually merge.) But the contract and title match goes to one man and one man only. In July, the final twelve were announced: *Team Xbox - BESM, Ethen Lock, King Justin, Marcus Nash, Michael Frost, "The Immortal" Steven *Team PS - Blade Myers, Caylen Wolfe, Chris Knight, Crackdown, Jack Kaizer, TRT. CCL CPV/Megaevents *CCL Uprising *CCL Futureshock *CCL Killer Instinct *CCL Final Destination *CCL Futureshock 2011 *CCL Supernova 2011 *CCL Black Friday *CCL Forsaken *CCL Futureshock 2012 *CCL Supernova 2012 CCL Special Events *CCL March Madness (March 16-23, 2010) *CCL Supernova *CCL Holiday Havoc (December 31, 2010) *CCL March Madness 2 (March 24-31, 2011) *CCL Holiday Havoc 2 (December 17, 2011) *CCL March Madness 3 (March 21-27, 2012) *CCL Fanarchy (July 7, 2012) Links *CAW Champions League site *CAW Champions League on Youtube *CAW Champions League on Blip *CAW Champions League on DailyMotion Category:CAW Leagues Category:CAW Leagues Category:CCL Category:CAW Leagues Category:CAW Leagues Category:CCL